


【代发】枪膛玫瑰 18

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 10:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg
Summary: 原作者 lft@过雨云





	【代发】枪膛玫瑰 18

趁着天色未亮，在这逼仄空间，让我们尽情做爱。  
崔始源当然没有预料到，直到那两片软肉被衔住的时候，他还有一种痛晕了在做美梦的感觉。  
他曾万次审视自己的情感，是否是因为虎落平阳的依赖感，但当他的舌尖和自己的缠在一起的时候，他明显地感觉到了自己跳动的心脏，这和他看到他第一眼时在阳光的笼罩中他眯着眼睛问他他行么时候心脏的跳动频率是一样的。  
他从见到他起就不安什么好心，从见到第一面起，他就想和他上床。  
男人啊，就是这样，像自己这样读过点书的男人，总想着用着点道貌岸然包装一下，用脑子指挥心脏，捏造出一份爱来。但是这不过是自欺欺人，碰到了那个让自己心脏跳动的人，最想干的事情，就是将身体的一部分放入另一人的身体里，深入，深入再完全的占有。  
告诉全世界，这是我的人。

爱是被精血滋养出来的情绪。  
就像现在，他抬起头抚摸着金钟云的面庞，感受着他不安的颤动，和执拗地动作，心中滋生出一万种情绪，这情绪包裹着他，让他的手脚温度升温，整个脑子都晕乎乎的，守着灵台那点清明，好扶着金钟云的腰不让他受伤。  
可是金钟云的腰上出了一层薄薄的汗，过于细的腰身扶都扶不住，恍惚中崔始源觉得自己像是抓着一尾鱼，心中那点急躁让他忍不住掐着金钟云的腰，把人翻过边来，有些急躁地摔在枕头上。  
可能劲真的有点大，金钟云的头撞到了墙上发出一声嘶声，或许是真的情动太深，并没有多说什么，崔始源望着这样的他，忍不住亲亲他的额头，夸他真可爱。  
他真的可爱，往下撇着的嘴巴可爱，小小的手可爱，臂弯里两片玫瑰花瓣可爱，膝盖弯里柔软的白肉可爱，连泛着粉红色的小东西也可爱。一万句可爱堵在心口，冒死冒出这一句，崔始源心想让他明天死在金钟云的怀里也值得。  
他想金钟云也是爱他的吧，看着他的眼光潋滟，抬起一些腰配合着他把身体打的更开些，容忍他的失礼，在他进入他时主动的伸出手搂住他的脖子吻上去。  
这不是个舒服的姿势，更像是一个仪式，唇齿交合时情绪也如海浪一般一层一层的翻涌，吻到两个人肺中的空气都快被挤出来了，才遵循本能的分开，让氧气能稍微挤进两人无间的亲密关系里。金钟云是真的动了情，他厮磨着崔始源的鼻尖，用只有他们听得见的声音说：  
“我把金钟云交给你了。”

崔始源觉得自己的心口被这句话炸成了束玫瑰。  
他捞着金钟云翻过身，牵着他的双肘将胯往前送，伴随着金钟云和自己的闷哼声，久未经过性事的身体即便经过了开拓，仍然干涩，他几乎是动一下，等金钟云适应了，再往里送一下，等肠液分泌得更多了一些，才一点一点的动了起来。  
甬道的火热烧得崔始源心都是慌的，他腹部使劲的时候伤口裂开了，血滴到金钟云雪一般的腰窝处，顺着撞击的动作顺着身体的弧度晃荡，就着窗外的霓虹灯，真是，真是别人看不见的旖旎。  
崔始源松开了金钟云，捧着他的屁股将那点血渍舔干净。  
舌头接触到他皮肤那一瞬间，崔始源感觉自己的爱意已经灭顶。  
他想品尝更多。

他使劲地顶弄了几下，退了出来，趁着金钟云还晕在快感之中的时候，弓起身子把他扶高，将金钟云的前端含进了自己的嘴里，推着他再一次获得更深的快感。

金钟云那一瞬间，几乎是处于感官崩溃边缘，他感觉所有的气血都往那里涌，甚至分不清皮肤上的湿热到底是因为自己的生理反应还是因为崔始源的舔弄。  
他低头看不见什么，天之骄子何曾干过这样的事情，只能看到崔始源起伏山脉一样的眉头鼻梁皱在一起，很难受吧，脸颊都被顶起来一块。可饶是这样，却也没有停下动作，努力的，小心翼翼地学着去取悦他，用舌头勾画肉体上的经络痕迹，用鼻尖去拱囊袋，用咽喉的收缩带给他灭顶的快乐。  
当他发现欲望无法控制的时候，金钟云弓着身子想要从崔始源的口中退出来，而顺服的男人此时却变得强势无比，卡着他的大腿内侧不让他动，喉头耸动着，将他的精液逼了出来，满满当当塞了崔始源一脸一嘴。  
金钟云斜斜地倒到了床上，他人生三十年，从没有这样的瞬间，完全顺从本能，从欲望中获得快乐。这一瞬间，本我高过自我高过超我，到达的或许是千百万人追寻的天堂。  
而这是崔始源带给他的。  
这个跪在他面前的男人，脸上沾着他的精液，全身发红，狼狈的咳嗽着。  
金钟云抬起手，动了动两个指头，崔始源抹了两下脸，凑到他的面前，问怎么了。  
金钟云抬起脸，亲上了崔始源湿漉漉的眼睛。

随后进入身体的时候，两人都带着极致的情感抒发了之后那种饱胀感。最原始的撞击和毫不掩饰的呻吟，一场性事之下，两个人都坦坦荡荡，从身体到心，直至我中有你，你中有我。  
崔始源在释放的时候咬着金钟云的脖子，是下了重口的真咬。极致的快感和极致的疼痛总在某一点上是相通的，金钟云顺着他的毛。听着他在喃喃自语，他收拢了一些神志才听清讲的是什么。  
“求求你，不要忘了我。”

崔始源是何等骄傲，而这份爱让他变得何等的卑微。  
他甚至不敢奢望金钟云的爱，只求在记忆中留一片地给他。  
金钟云转过身来，和他面对面，一遍一遍描摹着他湿漉漉的眼睛，扬了扬下巴逗他：“你说什么？”  
“爱，我说我爱你，我是真的爱你！”崔始源亲了亲他的嘴角，着急忙慌地奉上自己的真心。  
“……我信你。”顿了顿，又补了一句：“这种话我说不出口，但是你把命交给我，我会对你负责的。”

月亮睡了，城市的灯光也暗了，房间里的两个人终究享受了片刻的安稳。  
在崔始源的怀抱之中，金钟云醒着，他看着面前男人峰峦叠嶂的五官，用着自己都想象不到的缱绻目光。  
我对你负责的。  
金钟云喃喃重复着。


End file.
